Routine
by planariang
Summary: Nash dan Tetsuya dan rutinitas mereka di pagi hari. (nashkuro; domestic au)


**Routine**

 **knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi**

.

Tetsuya selalu bangun pukul enam di pagi hari. Menelisik garis wajah Nash yang masih terlelap di balik cahaya kamar yang remang, di sampingnya, dengan jumputan rambut yang acak-acakan. Sebelum benar-benar angkat kaki dari kasur, Tetsuya tak akan lupa meninggalkan kecupan lembut di dahi dengan hati-hati. Mengantisipasi pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menarik si rambut biru langit kembali ke kasur dan menjadikannya pengganti bantal guling sampai ia benar-benar terbangun. Atau bahkan akan lebih lama dari itu hingga Nash sadar kalau ia akan telat masuk kantor jika tak melepaskan Tetsuya saat itu juga.

(Karena Tetsuya begitu nyaman dipeluk sampai Nash sering kali lupa waktu.)

Pergi ke dapur, mengambil salah satu gelas dari konter dan mengisinya sampai penuh dengan air putih dari dispenser. Tetsuya meminumnya hingga tandas sebelum mengambil handuk kering dari gantungan dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dua sikat gigi—satu biru muda dan satu lagi putih dengan garis-garis berwarna keemasan—kepalanya saling beradu, di dalam mug putih dekat kabinet. Tetsuya mengambil satu yang berwarna biru, mengolesinya dengan pasta gigi berperisa vanila dan mulai menyikat giginya setelah sebelumnya mencuci muka. Ketika air dari shower mulai berjatuhan, telinga Tetsuya menangkap samar suara pembaca berita dari ruang tengah.

Tetsuya menghampiri Nash yang duduk di sofa sambil mendengarkan berita pagi, dengan handuk melingkar di pinggang dan air yang belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan kulit maupun helaian rambut biru Tetsuya yang lepek.

"Selamat pagi, Nash-kun," sapanya. Satu tetes jatuh di kepala Nash, membuatnya mendongak. Lebih banyak lagi yang jatuh ke wajah si kulit putih saat tengkuk Tetsuya ditarik dan bibirnya menyapa milik Nash.

"Oh sial." Nash mengumpat sesaat setelah ciuman pertama mereka di pagi hari—bila tak menghitung aksi Tetsuya—dan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Jangan menggodaku begitu Tetsuya, hari ini aku masuk kerja."

"Aku juga," balas Tetsuya, tak begitu memperdulikan maksud ucapan Nash sebetulnya. "Sekarang giliran siapa yang menyiapkan sarapan?"

"Kau."

"Oh ya, benar," imbuh Tetsuya, menarik diri dari tangan Nash yang masih menguasai tengkuknya, bersiap kembali ke kamar untuk berpakaian. "Mandilah dulu sana, kupastikan sarapan sudah siap di meja setelah kau selesai."

"Oke."

Telur setengah matang dan dua iris daging asap di piring. Roti panggang, kemudian kopi hitam tersaji di depan Nash yang baru selesai mengancingkan lengan kemejanya. Dasinya belum terpasang dengan benar, hanya mengaitkan diri di balik kerah baju. Tetsuya tak mengenakan kemeja dan celana bahan sepertinya, melainkan kaus panjang berbahan katun dan celana jeans agak longgar. Meskipun ujungnya dilipat sekitar lima centi ke atas, celana jeansnya masih menutupi mata kaki.

Menu sarapan Tetsuya tak berbeda jauh dengan milik Nash. Hanya saja ia memilih jus jeruk alih-alih kopi hitam. Tinggal dengan Gold muda dalam waktu lama hampir mengikis kebiasaan makan pagi Tetsuya. Nasi diganti dengan roti. Sumpit jarang sekali tersentuh alih-alih menggunakan pisau garpu atau langsung saja menggunakan tangan. _Junk food_ hampir tidak bisa dihindari walau sebisa mungkin Tetsuya membatasi demi kesehatan Nash maupun dirinya sendiri.

Selesai dengan sarapan, masing-masing dari mereka berdua akan mulai bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Nash akan berlari kecil menuju garasi, mengeluarkan mobil sembari ia bersiap dengan berkas-berkas dan _slide_ presentasi sebagai bahan rapat dengan atasan.

Tetsuya yang hanya bermodalkan tas selempang—tak banyak yang dibawanya untuk berangkat kerja—akan menghampiri Nash dan duduk di sebelahnya, membawakan jasnya yang sempat terlupa dan merapikan letak dasi Nash sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan halaman rumah minimalis bercat krem dengan pot-pot gantung di dinding berisi tanaman sulur yang merayap hampir menyentuh tanah.

Nash akan menurunkan Tetsuya di TK tempat Kuroko muda mengajar. Satu ciuman kecil dan ucapan "Sampai ketemu di rumah," saling dilemparkan sebelum Tetsuya keluar dari mobil dan ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor.

 **end**

.

 **footnote:** ada beberapa bagian yang kena edit karena pas aplot saya lagi meriang hft, terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan jejak, asap saya bales kok nunggu list tugas tuntas :)


End file.
